


just let me hold you (like a hostage)

by icantdowithoutyou (asofterkit)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, d/s dynamics, pretend kidnapping, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofterkit/pseuds/icantdowithoutyou
Summary: Callum reveals his idea for a great surprise date - a fake kidnapping and dinner - Ben takes his idea and runs with it.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	just let me hold you (like a hostage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookl0ver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Ally's (bookl0ver) fics and our conversations for which I am eternally grateful and I am posting this tonight in honour of her birthday! Happy Birthday, friend! 💖 I know I’m late but yep, you guessed it, this was meant to be 3k max and somehow ended up being extremely long as is my brand!!
> 
> This is just a little (in theory lmao) pwp with the flimsiest set up you ever did see set sometime before Callum was actually kidnapped by Keanu - obviously! PLEASE don't read this if it's not your thing, it's probably not as kinky as some would hope and way too much for others so just... tread lightly and back out if you don't like it. 
> 
> Also please watch [this clip](https://youtu.be/oH8A5Hx8e5o?t=140) of Callum in his Halfway era explaining to Linda about his date plans because, yes, this is vaguely based on canon.
> 
>  **Warnings:** FAKE KIDNAPPING!, threats, safewords (traffic light system), D/s dynamics (Dommy Ben and sub Callum), manhandling/rough treatment, dirty talk (the word "slut" is used), kidnapping, borderline fearplay, knives*, zip ties, blindfolds, light humiliation, bondage, blow jobs, edging, hands around throats, rimming and anal sex. I tried to make consent super clear but ymmv in scenarios like this so be careful. I starred out (****) a line that could be considered dub!con.
> 
> **Detailed warnings:**
> 
> Ben holds a flick knife to Callum's throat but it's made clear it's the blunt edge. He also uses it to cut the zip tie and holds it up instead of his finger to shush Callum.

**_THREE WEEKS AGO_ **

Ben stops just outside the front door of his brother’s place and Callum bumps into him with a soft _oh._

“Come here,” he captures Callum’s face in both hands and brings him close for a soft kiss. “Straight to bed, yeah?” 

His very tipsy boyfriend gives a tiny almost imperceptible nod, “Sounds good,” he leans in for another heated kiss and Ben tastes the sweet liquor on his tongue. 

Cramming into Ben’s single bed isn’t ideal but it’s better than going back to the flat when Stuart and Rainie have already had a few hours to themselves. Ben shudders at the thought of what they might be doing and tries to focus instead on getting Callum up the stairs and poured into bed. 

He goes to open the door but to his dismay it’s opened by Jay before he can even get his key in the lock. 

“I thought I heard yous two!” 

Both of them walk past him into the hall and though he prods at Callum to keep going up, he follows the sound of Lola’s voice when she shouts, “Err... and what time do you call this?!” and they find her exaggeratedly tapping her bare wrist. 

Ben takes his phone out to check, “It’s 9.45pm. It ain’t even late.” 

“That’s my point! Yous two are young, what’re you doing back here before ten? And what’re you doing going for dates at Ebloomin’20?” 

“We had a nice time!” Callum cuts in. He tries to sit on the armrest of the sofa but misses, slightly and nearly falls only Jay catches him and with Ben’s help they manage to steady him. 

“You take my seat, mate,” Jay laughs, helping him into his place next to Lola. “How many’s he had?” he asks Ben. 

“Two beers and one cocktail.” 

Lola chokes on her tea and barely stifles a laugh. 

“Yeah, well. At least I ain’t spending fifty...” Callum hiccups. “Fifty quid on a night out.” 

Lola rubs his arm soothingly. “So... _this_ explains why you’re back so early but how come yous only went round the corner? You could be a bit more spontaneous.” 

“Yeah!” Callum pipes up and they all turn to him, amused. “I always thought... well, everyone likes a surprise, don’t they?” 

Ben scrunches his nose. “Do they?” 

“I reckon it'd be fun to be like grabbed, right, and bundled in the back of a car – like a kidnap – and then taken to, I dunno. A posh restaurant or something.” 

Jay sits on the coffee table in front of him and claps his hands on Callum’s knees to get his attention. “Mate... your dream date is being _kidnapped_?” 

“Not for real, Jay!” 

“Aw that’s alright then,” he says, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Lola leans in and cups his face and he smiles at her softly. Ben won’t expose him but truthfully, it’s getting close to his bedtime and the alcohol mixed with his sleepiness have made him a bit spaced out. “I am going to get you a _big_ glass of water.” 

Callum falls back with a huge smile on his face and Ben is so overcome by how fucking adorable he is that he decides to follow Lola into the kitchen. 

She turns from the sink and gives Ben a wide-eyed stare, “That was mental, weren’t it? What he said,” she hisses. 

Ben looks down at his feet, “I reckon it could be fun,” he shrugs. 

Her cackle draws his attention back up, “I bet you do, you dirty git.” She prods his stomach as she leaves with the water. 

Ben leans heavily against the counter top. It makes sense, in a weird way, that Callum’s mind would go _there._ He spent so long controlling himself and everything he did and said. His fantasy is a complete loss on control leading to something nice, for once. Nice is relative though. _Nice_ could mean a lot of things depending on the man. 

Ben wanders back into the living room and finds Callum draining the last of his water. “Come on, you! Bed.” 

He reaches out a hand which Callum takes and doesn't let go of until they’re upstairs in Ben’s room. He watches Callum fumble with his shirt buttons for a moment before he goes to help him and, as he does, he thinks to himself; _I’m going to make this dream of his come true._

**_NOW_ **

It’s after hours so the parlour is locked but Ben has his own set of keys courtesy of his brother so he lets himself in. Inside he hears the familiar sound of Callum humming to himself as he works, his good boy doing overtime with a smile on his face. They agreed, once sober and at the end of a _long_ conversation, to make Callum’s fantasy a reality. And there he is, all cleaned up, dressed and ready for their date with no idea that tonight is _the_ night. 

As Ben moves closer he stops to breathe in the smell of Callum’s cologne hanging heavy in the warm air. He lingers long enough for Callum to catch sight of him, or his shadow at least, as he's crossing the doorway to the office. He stops. His back straightens and he turns in Ben’s direction with fear in his eyes that dies when realises it’s just his boyfriend. 

“Ben! You scared the life outta me! How’d you get in?” He glances around as if he’s expecting to see Jay and shuffles uncomfortably when he realises that they’re alone and Ben still hasn’t answered. “What... what’re you doing here?” 

The atmosphere turns thick and dreamy as they watch each other from across the room, Ben shrouded in darkness and Callum backlit by his desk lamp. 

“That’s for me to know,” Ben reaches into his pocket and brings out a flick knife in his gloved hand and expertly flips the blade, “and you to find out.” 

Without turning, Callum puts the papers he’s holding on top of the filing cabinet him beside him and lifts his hands in the air. Most people keep their eye on the knife, he keeps his eye on the man holding it. He gets it. He knows how to handle dangerous men.

He keeps his voice low and steady when he eventually speaks, “Is this... is this what I think it is?” 

Ben taps the blade against his chin, pretending to think, “Green says it is, Red says it ain’t.” 

Callum pulls at his shirt and squares his shoulders in preparation for whatever he’s about to say and then comes the one singular word Ben was hoping to hear - “Green.” 

“D’you wanna know what I have in store for you or--” 

“No, no!” He interrupts. “Just do it if you’re gonna. I’ll go willingly, I don’t want no trouble.” 

“Clever boy.” 

Slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, Ben moves towards him, the blade still held aloft. When he reaches him, he crowds him against the desk and moves in close and closer still until Callum is forced to lean back, his height no longer an advantage. 

“See this?” Ben waves the knife and Callum nods. “Do I need to tell ya what I’ll do with it if you don’t come quietly?” 

“No... No, I know what you’re capable of.” 

Even in the lamplight, Ben can see his skin flush pink. “Oh baby, you have no idea."

Callum’s breath hitches and he shuffles his legs apart, maybe to stop himself from falling backwards, maybe not. Ben presses the cold metal of the blade flat against his neck, Callum doesn’t need to know it’s barely sharp and he’s being careful only to use the blunt edge. It would ruin the fun if he did. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you...” he tilts his head from side to side, weighing up some imaginary options, “Well, I promise I won’t hurt you _much_ if you come quietly.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Ben snarls at his insubordination and Callum clears his throat and starts backpeddling, “I’ll do whatever you want... I’ll-- I’ll be good.” 

“There now!” Ben steps back and twirls the blade in his fingers. “Get your jacket.” Callum spins on his heel and grabs his jacket, turning to face Ben to put it on, he knows better than to keep his back on a man like him. Even if it is just a game. 

“I need to make sure you ain’t going to try anything.” Ben pulls out a zip tie and waits but Callum doesn’t move. “Hurry up, come on!” He barks and Callum falls in line, putting his hands out in front of him for Ben to bind. 

Ben pockets the knife and zips the tie, tight but not too tight, hard enough to elicit a grunt from Callum regardless. 

“Now then, we can’t let the good people of Walford see you like this. If the Old Bill get involved, I promise you won’t be in any state to go telling tales.” Ben moves the knife to his jeans pocket and takes off his coat to drape over Callum’s hands. On first glance it looks as though he's just holding his boyfriend’s coat. “Perfect.” Callum visibly relaxes so Ben grabs his face and squeezes his fingers into his jaw. “Nobody will suspect a thing,” he leans in close and spits the words, “You’re fucked.” 

Ben grabs him and manhandles him through the parlour and uses his boot flat against his arse to push him out the door and into the foyer. 

Callum glances at the door to the flat and Ben laughs, “Oh baby, on no! You didn’t think I was taking you home, did ya?” Ben slams the parlour door closed and Callum yelps in shock and though he quickly recovers himself, Ben notices that his chest is heaving. 

Ben shoves him out onto the street and keeps nudging him forwards with a firm hand on his back, relentless. He leads him to a car, one Callum hasn’t seen before, dark and sleek and _fast_ and pushes him into the passenger seat. 

****

As he’s leaning over him to secure his seatbelt, Ben grinds his hips into Callum’s thigh and breathes hot and low in his ear, “You should’ve tried to fight when you had the chance, you’re mine now.” 

****

Callum whimpers but from the growing bulge in his jeans, he can assume it’s not fear he’s feeling. In the glovebox is something black and silk and Ben pulls it out and dangles it in front of Callum’s face until he realises what it is. A blindfold. Luckily there's nobody around to witness Ben tying it in place and roughly securing the knot. 

Ben holds up three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“I can’t see a thing, I swear!” 

He believes him, he tried it on himself last night and, tied tight enough, it blocked his vision completely. Ben steps of the car and closes the door. For a moment he stands in the road and just breathes in and out to steady his nerves. He wants this to be good for Callum. How long has he held this fantasy for? And it’s down to him to make it everything he hoped it would be. 

And it will be, because if it isn’t, they’ll do it again. There’s no limit to what Ben would do for him. 

He gets into the driver's seat and Callum turns in his direction. “Thought you couldn’t see,” he says, just to reassure him he isn’t _actually_ being kidnapped by a stranger. 

“I can’t!” 

Ben chuckles as he presses the ignition. It’s undeniable that he feels powerful tonight; the best, most gorgeous man he’s ever known is tied up and blindfolded beside him, he trusts him that much. 

He pulls out of Walford with a grin on his face. Callum has given him permission to do _almost_ anything. They spent an afternoon going over boundaries and limits and Ben has no intention of pushing them on their first scene outside of the bedroom but still, armed with that knowledge he feels confident he can give Callum what he wants and needs and that, _that_ feels fucking good. 

Ben snakes his hand under the coat on Callum’s lap to squeeze between his legs and leaves it in place, firm and hot, until he has to change gears and when he pulls away, Callum mewls at the absence. 

The car is a fast one and he found a road where he can make her _f_ _ly._ He takes the corners too fast because it makes Callum gasp and squirm in his seat but Ben sees the way he bites his lip and hears his soft moans and knows he loves it. 

After a couple of miles, he reaches inside Callum's shirt having surreptitiously opened a button while buckling his seat belt and rubs his calloused thumb over the hard nub of his nipple. “You like that?” 

Callum jumps at the sound of his voice then breathes a small, “Yeah...” It makes Ben smile, he’s embarrassed but that’s okay, he loves that too. 

Ben pulls over into the secluded area he scouted out a week earlier. He’s checked it a few times to make sure they’ll be able to go unnoticed and it was always just him here at this time in the evening on a weeknight. He kills the engine and sits in silence for a minute, one excruciatingly long minute. 

Callum breaks first, stammering his name but he doesn’t answer. He steps out of the car and goes round to the passenger side and leans in to Callum, close enough for him to feel his presence without touching him. This close up, he can _feel_ the heat of arousal radiating from his body. 

With a snap of his wrist, he pulls off the blindfold in one tug and Callum squints and frantically looks around, panting now and clearly disorientated. 

Ben snatches away his coat and both of them look down at his tied wrists. 

“Where have you brought me?” 

“See for yourself.” Ben grabs Callum roughly to drag him from the car but shifts his grip to hold him firmly, slowing his movements when he sees him stumble. The last thing he wants is for Callum to fall in the middle of fucking nowhere. 

When he's upright, Ben locks the car and slips on his coat, taking his time to keep Callum waiting. Even out here in the depths of winter, anticipation rises like heat. Ben goes to him and takes his arm just above the elbow and holds on tight as he marches him to a small secluded area dense with trees at the side of the road. 

They go slow over uneven ground to a small clearing and Ben shoves Callum in front of him. 

“On your fucking knees,” he orders. 

He’s about to do a colour check when he sees Callum lick his lips. And then he speaks, his voice raspy with want, “Yes, Mr. Mitchell.” 

_Oh God._

Ben wraps his arms around him and helps lower him into the soft earth. Tomorrow he will be gifted with a pair of _very_ expensive jeans but tonight, tonight he’s going to be ruined and he will be grateful for it. 

Ben puts two fingers under his chin to lift his face, “Look at you down in the dirt like a fucking animal.” 

“I’ll...” Callum lowers his voice even though they’re completely alone, “I’ll suck your dick if you promise not to hurt me.” 

Ben turns his face to the darkening sky to hide his delighted smile. 

“Alright... I wouldn’t normally fall for that but for a pretty boy like you,” Ben caresses his face and slips his thumb into his mouth which he sucks on, hard. “I might just make an exception.” 

They have a long-standing agreement that Callum will snap his fingers when he can’t speak or tap Ben’s leg to signal that he wants to stop so there’s no need to pull him out of the scene and for that Ben is grateful because Callum is already _floating._

He’s hard, they both are, and it feels so fucking good to open his jeans and free his aching cock through the opening in his boxers. He looks down at it and Callum waiting for him on his knees with his hands bound. It’s such a beautiful sight that he has to dig his heels into the mud to keep himself from falling. 

Unbidden, Callum rocks forwards and tickles his tongue around the head of Ben’s cock and he’d be angry but it feels fucking amazing. He slides his fingers through Callum’s hair once, twice, three times to work the product out of it and then seizes it tightly. Stepping closer, he allows Callum to take his cock all the way down almost to the back of his throat. 

Out here in the dark and cold, every sound is magnified and Callum’s moans fill his head until that’s all there is. Nobody loves it like he does. Ben knows this is worship out here under the vast night sky. The scene will always come second to his infinite adoration. _Everything_ is second to Callum’s infinite capacity to love. It’s terrifying. It’s beautiful. 

He brings his bound hands up and tries to use his fingers to cup Ben’s balls knowing how he loves it, always thinking of Ben’s pleasure over his own comfort. Even with Ben’s fingers tangled painfully in his hair, he bobs his head up and down, taking him almost down to the root then pulling back to swirl his tongue. There’s a loud slurping sound that accompanies him hollowing his cheeks and then _oh... ohhhhh..._ he sucks like his life depends on it, which, if Ben were to be believed, it does. 

A bird screeches and Ben momentarily panics that they've been discovered before his brain processes the source. Blood thunders in his ears and he can feel his banging in his chest. But Callum doesn’t startle, no, he groans loud around Ben's cock and fuck, the vibrations go all through him. Callum loves the thought they might get caught, Ben doesn't. But he loves what it does to him. 

Ben's certain nobody will find them, he made sure of that for Callum’s sake, a wannabe copper can’t be discovered on his knees but the animal part of his brain takes over at the thought of being discovered like this. It tells him to go faster, faster, come and get out of here to safety. 

He grabs Callum’s shoulder and grips it tight and he seems to get it, working harder, pressing the tip of his tongue into the length of Ben’s cock as he slides his lips. Only when Ben’s hips jut involuntarily does he gag and choke but he doesn’t stop. 

Callum starts to bounce on his knees and Ben realises he’s looking for some friction in his tight jeans, he’s about to tell him off when a flurry of deep dirty groans send shockwaves through his body. 

“Swallow...” Ben gasps, “Swallow and I won’t leave you here by the side of the road.” 

Callum looks up at him, he can barely see his eyes in the blue dark but fuck he can feel him. He thrusts into the warm velvet of his mouth and yells out, loud enough to scatter the birds in the trees when he comes. 

And Callum takes it all with just the softest splutter, he doesn’t like to waste a single drop and he waits for Ben to pull out. He’d hold Ben in his mouth all night until he was drooling if he didn’t move and it’s tempting, it always is, to push the limits of his submission but he’s already proved himself tonight. 

Ben draws free of his lips and wipes Callum's mouth with the back of his hand. 

Callum swallows a couple of times and clears his throat before daring to speak. “Did I... did I do enough?” 

Ben pretends to think as he zips up then bends down to cradle his face with both hands, “Yeah, yeah you did. But I ain’t done with you yet.” 

Ben grasps him under the arms and helps him to his feet, at times like this he wishes he was the physically stronger man but fuck is it satisfying to dominate someone so big. 

He pulls out his phone and switches on the torch to light their way and walks with his arm around Callum's waist. They’re both wobbly and he doesn’t care if it ruins the effect, he doesn’t want him to get hurt. 

He sits Callum shivering in the car and replaces his coat over his hands ostensibly to hide the ties but really just to help warm him up. In the glove box is a bottle of water and he holds it to Callum’s lips and allows him to gulp the whole thing. 

He jumps into the driver’s seat and turns on the heating. “Alright?” he asks quietly, conspiratorially. 

Callum nods, “Oh yeah.” 

Ben claps his hands and Callum startles. 

“Night ain’t over yet but I ain’t what they say, Callum, I ain’t a monster and to prove it to ya, I’m taking you somewhere warm and cosy. Alright?” 

“What’re you gonna do to me?” There’s a shake in his voice which Ben is sure isn’t fear but still... 

“Whatever the fuck I want,” he growls but he takes Callum’s face and looks into his eyes to make sure he’s paying attention, “You decide what direction this night goes in, I’ll have you in a warm bed, at my mercy--” 

He jumps in over Ben’s sentence, “Yes! Green!” 

Relief washes warm over Ben and he chuckles softly before he remembers the game. “Right then!” He snatches the blindfold off the dashboard and kneels up to tie it back on, faltering when Callum rolls his hips as he pulls the knot closed tight. Shit. 

Ben rubs the back of his neck to soothe himself before he sets off driving back the way he came into the city. It makes his heart race slightly when they hit red lights, he doesn’t want anyone to freak out at the sight of a blindfolded man so he reclines Callum’s seat and leans him back slightly out of sight. 

But any anxiety he was feeling is turned into excitement by the time they reach the hotel. He parks up and kills the engine before untying Callum’s blindfold again. His eyes go wide when he looks around him and can’t see anything but asphalt and darkness. 

It occurs to Ben that Callum probably thinks he lied about taking him somewhere _warm and cosy_ and has brought him to another out of the way spot. He doesn't want him to think he lied, not ever. Not when it's important, not when it's about them.

“I’ve brought you to a hotel. A nice one at that." He waits for Callum to relax a little before continuing. "You will walk through the lobby like nothing’s wrong, if anyone asks, you’re just a bloke out for a night with your boyfriend. Green?” 

He shifts in his seat, possibly feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of being seen. Probably a little excited at the thought, too. “Yes. Green,” he says, his voice sure and even. 

Ben clicks his seatbelt open and helps him out of the car with rough hands, shoving him along the carpark all the way to the entrance. 

“You better be on your best behaviour,” he growls and grabs Callum’s forearm hard enough to make him wince. As he’s dragging him through the lobby, he flashes a bright smile at the concierge, the receptionist and any other fucker who so much as glances at them as they go. He’s found that a smile is the best deterrent when you’re a bloke like _him._

Ben leads him into the lift and another couple, around their age, gets in with them. Of fucking course. 

Callum is standing by the buttons so when the bloke says, “Floor five for us,” he has no choice but to oblige but presses through his coat to avoid arousing suspicion. 

“Oh babe,” Ben pipes up, “We’re on ten.” 

A scarlet blush colours Callum's cheeks and, after he presses for their floor, he retreats to the corner of the lift. One half of the other couple seems to notice the grass stains on Callum's knees and smiles but doesn’t say anything. 

When they get out of the lift Ben yells an over enthusiastic, “Have a _lovely_ evening!” and laughs as they hurry away. 

“Whew, close call!” Ben strides towards Callum and crowds him in the corner. “You wondering if they knew what you got under ‘ere?” he slips his hand behind his coat and grabs his cock. 

“They didn’t know, I-- I made sure of it,” he gasps. 

Ben squeezes harder and he groans. “Good boy.” 

The doors ding open on their floor and a bemused older man watches as Ben leads a blushing Callum out into the hallway. Just for good measure, Ben winks at him and walks backwards to watch him stumble into the lift. Fucking old fool. 

Once they’re alone Ben shoves Callum to knock him off balance a bit and doesn’t miss the way his eyes roll back momentarily. “Come on,” he groans in a singsong tone and pushes him down the hall to their room. 

He opens the door, walks in ahead and yanks Callum in after him by his shirt. He has the lights set so inserting the keycard illuminates only the most unobtrusive ones. 

Already laid out are pretty leather restraints and a bottle of lube and Callum gasps when he notices them. 

Ben gathers up his coat and takes his time hanging it up while Callum lingers behind him. Then with a hand at his back, he guides him to sit on the bed and crouches down in front of him. “You are mine until midnight. If you obey, if you do _everything_ you’re told, if you don’t try anything stupid, you’ll be free to go. Do you understand?” 

Callum nods emphatically, “Yes sir.” 

“First time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. And now I do. Tied up. At my mercy. And you said yourself, you know what us Mitchells are capable of.” 

He swallows thickly. “Please don’t hurt me, I’ll do whatever you want.” 

It sounds a little real, there’s a shake in his voice and Ben isn’t sure. He squeezes Callum’s hand, “Hey... what’s the magic word?” 

He looks confused, “Green... You know, Ben, you don’t need to keep asking, I’ll say if--” 

_Thank fuck._

Ben laughs and Callum shuts up in an instant. “Are you telling me what to do?” 

“No, God! I ain’t!” 

Ben grips his hand more tightly, no longer trying to reassure him. “Let me make this crystal fucking clear. You do as I say and you don’t answer back. Say it.” 

“I do as you say.” 

Ben claps. “Now then! Can I trust you won’t do anything stupid?” He fishes in his pocket for the knife and holds the blade against the zip tie. 

“I swear, I won’t.” 

True to his word, Callum obediently keeps his wrists held together on his lap after Ben has cut through the plastic. 

Sliding his hands inside, Ben pushes his jacket off his shoulders, running his hands down his back before unbuttoning his shirt and repeating the action. He can’t resist flicking his tongue over Callum’s hard nipple and when he moans, he sinks his teeth in. He does this to him; Ben can’t keep his cool when he’s so close. 

With Callum caught off guard, Ben shoves him down onto the bed and straddles his hips. He dangles a pair of cuffs and Callum nods and holds out his wrists. They keep his hands in front of him on his belly, something he should be used to by this point in the night. 

Ben shuffles down his body and strips him of his shoes and socks first then his jeans and finally his boxers which he pauses to _inhale_ with a long, unrestrained moan that he can’t keep down, palming his half hard cock through stiff denim. 

Ben bows down between Callum’s legs, evading his hard cock, and sucks a love bite into the tender skin of his inner thigh as he writhes and sucks in air through his teeth. 

When he’s done, he looks up into Callum’s eyes and growls, “You’re mine.” 

Ben clambers off the bed to admire him, fuck he looks beautiful all laid out, his arms trembling where they’re bound and his arms accentuating the soft rise of his chest. His hard cock shines in the half light in the most delicious way. Ben takes his ankle to part his legs and ghosts his fingers over the bloom of the love bite already turning rose red. 

It’s too much. 

Ben turns from him, “I just need a moment to _prepare.”_

He goes into the bathroom and the lights turn on automatically, so bright it makes him wince. He’s just glad he already came or this would be over already. He fixes his hair and straightens his clothes. At least there’s no denying he looks fucking good. The sleeves of his burgundy button down shirt are already rolled up and he cracks his knuckles in his leather gloves before he dares to go back into the bedroom. 

Ben walks over slow and then pounces on him, the bed creaking beneath him as he straddles Callum’s hips and presses his knees into his sides to keep him still. Callum cries out and is silenced when Ben grabs his neck. 

Ben stops, awestruck by the contrast of his black gloves against Callum’s tender throat. But when he squeezes, just slightly, Callum arches his back and Ben is shaken from his reverie. 

Ben reaches back and takes Callum’s hard cock in his gloved hand and strokes and strokes until his eyes roll back and a stream of moans falls from his lips. 

And then he issues a command that makes Callum’s eyes blow black - “Don’t you dare come.” 

He twists the warm leather around his length feeling him grow hard and harder until it’s like a steel pipe in his hand. He knows the feeling well; he’s issued threats with something heavy in his fist and it was thrill but it didn’t compare to _this_. 

With one hand still at his throat, he takes his glove off with his teeth, and licks his ring. Callum struggles against his bonds and shakes his head but the magic word never comes. 

Ben reaches back with his bare hand and strokes him with the ring hitting the ridge of his cock until he’s writhing under him, his hands balled into his fists and his biceps rigid with strain. 

“If you dare come, I’ll leave you here all alone, let the cleaners find you tomorrow.” 

Callum’s face contorts and he sucks in breath as best he can. Ben tightens his grip on his throat and the bed shakes as he tries to kick his legs. Ben wonders how much control he has over his body. He watches for that drawing in of his belly, that look on his face. He won’t let him go over. And if he does, he’ll kiss him through the comedown and give him anything he wants once he’s recovered – but Callum doesn’t need to know that. 

He moans loud and then again until his moans are falling on every exhale. Ben knows he loves hearing himself, it started when they’d been together just over a month, he got louder and whenever they were alone, he shook the walls. Ben slips his hand from his throat and covers his mouth and nose and he moans for him instead. Not exaggerated porn star moans, sweet ones, those sounds that only Callum has ever drawn out of him. Callum’s brow knits, a silent sorry for what’s about to happen. But Ben lets go before it does and lifts his hands in the air. 

He bites off his other glove and brings his hand to his mouth and licks away the precum coating it as Callum twists and whimpers, frustrated and full of need. 

Ben shuffles down the bed and lowers his face to breathe on his cock, twitching and rock hard. “I’m impressed.” He kisses Callum’s inner thighs and sinks his teeth wherever he finds a soft spot. “But I should’ve known, good boy like you,” he says, hot words washing over his aching need. 

Callum pants and groans, in clear agony but Ben knows he can take it. 

“Now then,” Ben lifts a second pair of cuffs attached by long strands of material. “I want you with your legs in the air.” 

“Green. Do it. I mean...” He looks up from under dark lashes, “Do you promise to let me go if I let you tie me up, Mr. Mitchell?” 

“I do solemnly swear, I will let you go if you let me tie you up, devour you, fuck you.” 

Callum rolls his hips and Ben takes that as a _yes._

He attaches the cuffs around Callum’s ankles and pushes his knees up to his chest, attaching the long chords of material to the cuffs around his wrists. Loosely hogtied on his back, unable to put his legs down, he’s left open and exposed. 

A thought occurs to Ben that leaves him stunned. _He trusts me completely._

He stands up off the bed and the room spins around him. Fuck. Callum does this to him, he ruins him without even trying. He always has. How many nights did Ben spend fucking himself, coming over and over, four, five times until morning and still he couldn’t get the man out of his head. 

He pours himself a whiskey and takes a sip. The burn of it helps ground him back in body. He’s been drinking less these days but it will always be his oldest friend. 

“That day at the car lot, when you came and told me off. After you left, I came three times to the thought of your horrified face.” 

Callum squirms. 

He takes another sip and trails his finger along the line of his neck as he swallows and Callum strains against his restraints as if he forgot, momentarily that he couldn’t just go to him. He knows what he’s like, if he could he’d come over, take the glass out of Ben’s hand and press him against the wall, kiss him half mad and before he’d know it, he’d be the one in the leather cuffs. 

That’s why he’s tied up. 

He wanders over to Callum and runs his finger along the sole of his foot and watches him squirm. He knows he likes Ben’s cruelty; he doesn’t need to stuff his desires down anymore. He crawls over him, slow and tickles his sides but Callum doesn’t laugh, he growls. 

“I was just thinking... you really will do whatever you’re told won’t ya?” he laughs mockingly. 

He moves down the bed and lets a long string of drool run out of his mouth dribbling over his hole and bows his head to blow hot over it. Callum wriggles and Ben grabs his thighs, sinking his fingers in until the pressure forces his blunt nails to stamp crescent moons into his pale skin. 

He bows his head and flicks his tongue over his puckered pink hole and feels the muscles in Callum’s legs tense in his hands. He pushes his tongue inside and Callum sighs with what sounds like relief. He’d been the same if he’d had to wait half his life for this. He swirls his tongue and pulls back to look at his face, shining with sweat. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me? You turn me into a fucking animal. I don’t even know what I might do. I could spank you for this.” 

“Spank me!” Callum gasps, “I fucking deserve it.” 

Ben lifts his hand high and brings it down with a _SMACK_ against his exposed arse and then again, harder this time, really making it _sting_. Callum groans and precum dribbles along the length of his cock. 

Ben sucks on his own fingers, moaning softly just to really drive him wild and slides them spit slick over his hole, pressing inside just to the first knuckle. He pulls out and spanks him fast, five times in quick succession and he takes it silently, mouth stretched open in the perfect _O._ It’s hot, more than hot, but he doesn’t want to push it and send Callum floating so he smooths his hand over the skin already turning red. 

He bows down again and pushes his tongue inside as deep as he can, unfurling it _slowly_ then licking around the tight rim of his hole. Ben works him hard, devouring him hungrily, open mouthed and desperate. Truth is, he wants this just as much as Callum does. 

It doesn’t take long for him to feel Callum getting close, the sounds he’s making more animal than human. But he knows exactly how to mess with his head and keep him away from the edge. 

He kneels up fast and grinds his fist into his temple, “Shut the fuck up! This ain’t for you! You are mine to do whatever the fuck I want with. Don’t you _dare_ make another sound.” 

Callum’s dick bobs and splatters precum onto his stomach, if he ever tries to deny that he fucking loves being spoken to like this, Ben can remind him of his moment. 

Callum nods and bites his bottom lip. Message received. 

Ben nestles back between his legs and circles his tongue then moves it up and down the way he knows brings Callum to teeter on the edge. He nuzzles closer and his scruff scrapes over his arse and though he hears a hitch in Callum’s breath, he manages to stay quiet. Ben spits again and blows a steady stream of hot air over his hole then laves at it with the flat of his tongue until he’s practically _vibrating_. 

When he presses inside, Callum moans. 

Ben stops. Instantly. He props himself up on his elbow and sighs dramatically, his breath washing over Callum’s now straining cock. “I’d gag you but I know that’s what you want and I don’t negotiate with hostages.” 

He hops off the bed and adjusts his jeans, biting his lip with his back turned at the flash of pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to be ready and willing again but that’s how it is with Callum. 

Taking another swig of his drink, Ben turns on some music and dances, winding his body slowly in time with the beat and running a hand over his body. Callum lifts his shoulders off the bed to try and watch him, shaking with the strain of it, all of his muscles rock hard. 

“Enjoying the show, baby?” 

His toes curl but he doesn’t answer. _Good boy._

Ben slides the glass down on the desk and crawls back between his legs on all fours. 

There’s a muffled cry when he licks wet over his hole and then silence. “Moan for me like the slut you are or I’ll stop.” 

Callum whimpers, “I... I thought you wanted me to be quiet.” 

Ben growls in mock exasperation, “And I thought _you_ was gonna do what you were told!” 

He nods frantically, a deep blush creeping along his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. 

After that, he’s loud, loud enough that Ben wonders if they’ll end up with a knock at the door but he knows this isn’t just for show. This is Callum in his element, this is Callum with permission to let go. Ben mouths at his hole, alternating sticking his tongue in deep and licking shapes over it. 

Ben pushes his legs back and he feels him go tense, the pain and the pleasure together push him close, closer than he’s been all night. Ben can’t help himself grinding his hips into the mattress just for a shock of momentary relief which quickly becomes frustrating. 

He nuzzles deeper, intoxicated by the heady, manly smell of Callum's arousal and as his stubble scrapes, Callum pushes Ben’s hands away with his thighs, stronger than him by far. 

Stronger in every way. 

God, he’s so... he’s so... Ben lifts his face and kneels up to hold him, hands slotting in just under his ribs to feel him breathing hard. “I couldn’t resist... I had to have you any way I could.” 

“So you held a knife to my throat?” 

A wicked grin spreads over Ben’s face and he leans over to close his hand around Callum’s neck, “Yeah, and I’d do it again.” 

Callum matches his smile and licks his lips. He wants to be kissed and Ben wants to kiss him. But not just that, he wants to tell him the truth, that he’s so in love with him. In love in a way he didn’t even know was possible. 

He backs off the bed and wonders what the fuck he’s doing until a bead of sweat tickles along the length of his back. He needs to get out of his clothes. 

First, he undoes the top three buttons of his shirt and then pauses to make sure he has Callum’s full attention. Slowly, he reveals his chest and then his soft stomach that Callum so loves to kiss and worship. He drops his shirt onto the floor and Callum’s mouth drops open with it. He unbuckles his belt and clicks the fly of his jeans down, down. But Callum’s still fixated on his chest. 

He brings his hand to his nipple and twists, more for Callum’s enjoyment than his own. “Can’t take your eyes off me,” he laughs and Callum doesn’t respond, too far gone. 

Nobody’s ever seen Ben the way he does. 

Ben pushes his jeans down and off and then drops his boxers and strokes himself, letting his head loll back and then returns his gaze to Callum and wags his cock. “You want this?” 

“Yeah I want it, want you inside me. Want to feel you. Want you close.” 

_Oh._

Ben melts. Maybe he wants to stop and make love, he can do that. This is his night, actually, every night is Callum’s. He’ll always do whatever he wants. 

Ben flops naked on the bed and kisses him gently, “You’re gorgeous,” he whispers, “especially like this.” 

“So are you... but Ben... I like you cruel.” 

It lights a fire at the base of Ben’s spine. That’s the green light to give him the night he planned. He doesn’t even have to try to remember his lines. “Gonna fuck you hard because you’re mine.” 

He gropes around for the lube and pours it between Callum’s legs and gasps in unison with him as he pushes two fingers deep inside in one long push, “You’re so fucking easy, what a fucking slut.” Ben pumps his fingers, making sure not to hit that bright spot knowing he’s already close. 

He pulls his fingers out with a wet squelch and brings his hand down to spank him, deepening the handprint that already adorns his skin. His toes curl and he arches out his long back. Ben knows he likes the sting of it when he fucks his spanked raw arse. 

He can’t wait any longer. He seizes Callum’s wrists, curling his fingers around the cuffs. “You’re a whore and you get off on it too... happiest with your ankles round your ears... desperate for my cock... if you’re a good slut for me, I’ll let you go. Won’t let ‘em find you hogtied and dripping come morning.” 

“I’ll be a good little slut for you, I promise, I— _ahh..._ ” Ben slaps the head of his cock against his hole and the words die on his lips. 

Ben doesn’t dare watch his face as he presses forwards, but even the sight of the restraints, with his wrists held over his chest is too much. He closes his eyes as drives deep inside of him. Maybe he should’ve blindfolded him again so he wouldn’t see but Callum already knows what he does to him, how Ben feels about him, whether he likes it or not. 

When he hits bottom, he opens his eyes and finds Callum’s have fallen closed. He kneels up and holds onto his ankles and fucks into him, fast and shallow the way _he_ likes, still making sure to avoid hitting that spot. Callum grimaces, not in pain but frustration, he wants to be fucked hard and deep. 

Using slow, shallow thrusts that do nothing for either of them, Ben manages to pull himself back from the edge. He rocks his hips and runs his hands over his own chest and stomach and Callum follows the line of them with ever widening eyes. “What's the matter baby?” 

Callum groans and Ben realises he’s holding himself still, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Ben’s words, fighting the urge to fuck himself on Ben’s cock. 

He’s so good, so very good. 

“You will not come until I tell you to...” No more empty threats. “Or no orgasms for a month. Understand?” 

Callum sputters and a look of pure horror crosses over his face before he acquiesces with a quiet, “I understand.” 

Ben pinches Callum’s more sensitive nipple and his legs jerk up and are brought back by the bindings. “If you’re good, I’ll give you the command as I’m fucking you. If not... Who knows when I’ll tell you to come... it might not be for _days._ ” 

“I’ll be good, I will!” 

Ben leans over him and covers his mouth. “Shut the fuck up.” His cock twitches up and slaps Ben’s belly, it’d be funny if they weren’t both so turned on. 

Callum lets his legs fall open as far as he can and Ben fucks into him in long, languorous thrusts, occasionally punctuated with a hard slam of his hips that makes Callum cry out. Ben rolls his body and lets his belly brush over Callum’s cock and he turns his head to the side, pressing his face into his pillow. 

“Look at me,” Ben growls. 

When he moves again, his stomach strokes his cock as he hits the spot inside him and Callum lets out a sobbing sound and looks at Ben with a pained expression. Blissful agony looks good on him and Ben can’t resist leaning in and kisses him harshly, all teeth and tongue and breath. But Callum only moans into his mouth instead of kissing back so Ben drops his lips to his neck and sucks a mark just above his shoulder as he drives deeper and deeper. 

“I can’t take it, I'm sorry!” Callum wriggles against his restraints and tries to kick his legs. 

The desperation in his voice tugs at something in Ben. He kneels up and finds a steady rhythm, watching Callum from on high with a smile on his face. He sucks on his thumb and circles it around Callum’s nipple and laughs as he tugs uselessly on his restraints. But the smile is wiped from his face when Callum tightens around his cock and he’s forced to grab hold of his ankle cuff to keep himself from falling over. 

“Don’t be sorry, just do as you’re fucking told!” He growls trying to regain his composure. 

Callum mewls, his eyes glistening with tears that make them look even more blue. He bucks his hips and Ben uses his hands to hold him down. Fuck, he’s so tight, he can feel himself getting close. His arms jerk and he inadvertently pulls hard on his restraints and Ben watches enrapt by the way his shoulders move under his skin. 

Holding him down with his legs in the air makes it easy for him to set a punishing rhythm that keeps them both on edge, giving himself and Callum enough to keep them chasing. Both of them grunt and sweat like animals; it’s the most delicious frustration, to be inside of him, to feel that friction and heat and not get lost in him. 

But he wants to. He wants to get lost in him, he wants to lay on top of him and fuck him hard, he wants to hear him come, he wants to _feel_ it. 

Ben bends over him, one arm wrapped around his thick thigh, the other cradling his side and moans at the wet slip of his cock against his body and the way it makes Callum shiver from head to toe. 

Callum grunts guttural staccato and presses his hands as best he can against Ben’s chest, not to keep him at bay but to be touching him any way he can, to hold this moment in his hands. 

Ben rocks his hips and somehow, impossibly, sinks deeper, he’s so close now, they both are. There’s no denying it any more. 

“Come for me,” he whispers and Callum cries out in answer, joyous and loud and this is it, his entire body tenses up and then he lets go. 

Ben feels his cum hot on his stomach but for once, he’s silent. Curious, Ben lifts his face and finds Callum with his head thrown back, neck tense and corded, his face contorted and his eyes squeezed shut, coming so hard he can’t even make a sound. 

_Fuck_. 

Seeing him like that coaxes Ben over the edge. He collapses on top of Callum, crushing his hands between them. He shudders and snaps his hips as the metallic twang of his orgasm thrums through his body to the tips of his toes. 

Callum gasps and pants for breath and Ben rides the waves of his heaving chest until it slows and stills. 

They lay in the mess of it for forever, or just a few minutes. It’s impossible to tell. 

“I knew... I you’d--” Ben can’t remember the bit. It’s over now anyway. It’s just them so he props himself up. “You did amazing, baby, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he smiles weakly. 

Ben pulls out slowly, carefully and if it were any other night he’d stay between his legs and watch the cum leak out of his pretty pink hole but Callum is shivering and his want to look after him overrides his desires. 

Ben undoes his ankle cuffs first and gently sets his legs down on the bed and then frees his hands, lifting them to his mouth to kiss his wrists before laying them on his chest. 

One of the many things he put in place ahead of this night was to request a spare duvet in case, in the heat of the moment he forgot to turn it back before throwing Callum onto bed. Which happened, of course. He stumbles on wobbly legs to retrieve it from the wardrobe and bundles Callum up in it. 

“Callum?” 

“Mm...” he sighs, his eyes already drifting closed. 

“Stay with me. Are you okay?” 

“I don’t want to go at midnight. Let me stay here, please. I’ll be your hostage.” 

_Shit_. 

“Callum,” he says a little sternly to reach at the heart of him and it seems to work when his eyes snap open, “That was part of the scene, babe, you ain’t going anywhere. We’re going to sleep here, okay? Together.” 

He nods just barely. 

“No, baby, gotta hear you say it.” 

He looks a little ashamed and turns his face, “I know you wouldn’t make me go, I don’t know why I even said it.” 

Ben cups his cheek and turns him to look into his eyes, “Shh... It don’t matter. I’m glad you said it. Any other worries, baby?” 

“Thirsty.” 

“Me too.” Ben shudders and shakes but manages to get hold of the bottle of energy drink he stashed in the drawer. He helps Callum to sit up just enough to have a drink then downs the rest himself. 

“You’re shaking,” Callum reaches up and rubs his shoulder. 

“Yeah cos it was so good, cos you’re so good.” Callum's expression softens and God, Ben can’t stand his eyes so earnest and full of love. “Come here.” 

Ben scoots down under the duvet and brings Callum into his arms to lay on his chest and they knit together as Ben pets his hair. Whispering sweet nothings seems to calm his mind and he falls asleep, snoring softly. 

Knowing he’s safe and sound makes Ben relax and he reaches over for his phone to order two meals for later. 

It is Ben’s great privilege to hold Callum in his arms and when he wakes up it almost breaks his heart until he smiles so sweetly and with just that, his heart is mended again. 

“Double duvet?” he asks around a yawn. 

“Yep. Remember what happened last time? When I couldn’t get you under the duvet and I had to go off naked in search of a blanket.” 

“Mmm...” Callum moans, “It’s like being on a cloud.” 

“You still floating, baby?” 

“Little bit.” 

Ben rolls over to the nightstand and brings out a packet of strawberry bootlaces, Callum’s favourite, and rips open the top for him. “Here, baby, you need something sugary.” 

Callum takes one and rolls it up to pop in his mouth as Ben watches on fondly. 

“So... maybe I chose this hotel cos it has 24 hour room service. Don’t fill up too much.” 

Callum’s eyes light up. “Pasta?” 

“What else?” 

He looks confused. “I dunno...” 

Ben rubs his chest, “No, baby, I’m sorry. I mean, yes it’s pasta.” He looks relieved so Ben leans in and kisses his nose by way of further reassurance. "I know it ain't the posh restaurant you talked about when you told us the idea but--"

"It's perfect."

After a few more minutes there’s a knock at the door and Ben slips on the hotel robe to answer it. They eat in bed, Ben sitting opposite Callum, both cross legged with their knees pressed together. 

“We should do this again. Next time maybe you can put me in the boot of the car.” 

Ben chokes. “Maybe!” _Nope._ “Did it live up to the dream, babe?” 

“Yeah. I thought it couldn’t get better after that bit in the woods -- actually, where were we?” 

“I looked up road closures, found one they ain’t working on at night, a dead end with some forest. Figured nobody would be driving past. I’m guessing we ain’t the only ones who’ve _used_ it but I scouted it out and reckoned we’d be there early enough not to be seen. I wouldn’t risk you get into trouble.” 

A pink blush glows on the apples of Callum’s cheeks. “That’s really clever. Thank you, Ben, for planning all this. It was exciting. I err... I stand by this being a great date idea.” 

“Good! Oh my God, I struck so lucky with you, I swear.” Ben notices that Callum has finished his meal and is eyeing what's left of Ben’s. “Oh! Have it, have anything...” Ben takes Callum’s empty plate and tosses it noisily on the nightstand and thrusts his own onto his lap. 

As Callum tucks in, Ben rolls onto his stomach and scrolls through the options on the TV until he finds a rom com they saw at the cinema and both liked. He pays for it and turns the volume up, still low but loud enough to fill the room with something gentle and familiar. 

Eventually they lay down together and take in the film, kind of, and each other completely. They talk some more but Ben knows there’s more talking to be done come morning. But he’s proud of how things went and of himself for taking care of Callum so well. 

Sometime after midnight when it’s only them alone in the whole world, Callum whispers low, “I would go anywhere with you.” 

It fills Ben’s chest with something indefinable and he buries his face in Callum’s shoulder. “I know.” 

"I love you.” 

Ben’s heart catches in his throat. “I know. And you know I... I...” 

“Shh... It’s okay. I just wanted to say it.” 

Ben smiles and buries his face deeper into the crook of his neck. For the first time in a long time, he feels deserving of those words. Love, spoken and unspoken, settles over their bodies like freshly fallen snow. In this moment, they are clean, bright and gleaming – they're perfect. 

Callum was right, it really was a dream date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought if you want!
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, Ally! x
> 
> // poursomesugarzombie.tumblr.com //


End file.
